


Perfectly Plotted Plans Produce Perfectly Potted Plants

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, Romance, Teen Romance, namixi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Xion and Namine find their own special ways to send their love through gifts.





	Perfectly Plotted Plans Produce Perfectly Potted Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Or: I came up with this title at 1am and didn't wanna change it.
> 
> It is recommended that you read my other story titled 'Anchor' as well, but it's not necessary.
> 
> Prompt from the OTP Fluff Generator.

Namine couldn’t tell you why exactly it began, just that she was grateful it had. One day while she was laying in her bed researching new art supplies she had never heard of before, Xion texted her on her gummiphone.

 **Xion ^-^** : what’s your favorite color?

Namine stared at her phone and realized just how odd their relationship was. They had discussed their traumas and hopes for the future, but not plain things like favorite colors. Huh.

 **Namine (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)** : light blue! why?

 **Xion ^-^** : no reason!

The next day, Namine awoke from a short nap to her girlfriend knocking at her bedroom door with a vase of light blue asters. The flowers were breathtaking; they were the exact color as the sky she looked at every day, when the clouds were low in the sky and took some of the color out of the world. Looking at them made a calming sensation wash over her, like everything would be alright now that she had seen such wonderful flowers.

“They… uh.” Xion started to say. She was picking at her nails one-handed and her face was blushing. “They mean something about faith, elegance… and love.” She explained, blush growing deeper but still resolute in her gift.

Namine’s heart was swelling with love and joy as she gently grasped the vase from her girlfriend. She had never received flowers before and didn’t quite know how to express her thanks. She made grabby motions at Xion and took her hand with the one not currently glutching the most wonderful flowers ever. She looked her in the eyes, hoping they would convey the emotion her eyes could not. A smile lit up on her face. “These are wonderful… Where did you get something so beautiful?”

Xion grinned and squeezed her hand. “There’s a flower shop on the main island. I didn’t really know what I was doing, since I had only read a few books on flower meanings, but-”

“You read books on flower meanings for me?” She asked, shocked at the lengths her partner had gone to.

Xion paused and sat on the bed next to her. “Nami, for you I’d read a thousand books...”

Of course, being two teenagers with incredibly limited experience in how to handle romance, they immediately started to laugh. “That was so cheesy!” Namine exclaimed, laughing at the sudden confession with joy in her eyes. She looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Xion would say cheesy lines a thousand times if it would get her to look that way all the time. Not that she can say that line a second time, though.

Namine found that she loved receiving flowers from Xion. It became a tradition that once the flowers begin to wilt, Xion would swoop in when Namine least expected it with brand new flowers and a new heartfelt meaning. Sometimes the flowers switched to light pink or another pastel that Namine was beginning to love. She would spend all day drawing the flowers from different angles or using them for inspiration in a new piece. She would always make sure to take a petal or two from each bouquet and put them in a bowl beside her bed. It only took a little time magic to keep them from wilting. There wasn’t a specific reason for doing so, but it was worth it for the smile it brought to Xion’s face each time she saw them and how much she cherished them.

Namine wanted to do something to repay her.

The blonde girl had thought for days over what she could do for Xion that wasn’t just copying her idea. She already drew art for her to put up on her walls, but that wasn’t necessarily the right gift since she loved drawing all the time anyway. She couldn’t gift flowers as well; it didn’t feel meaningful enough to her to reuse that idea. Seashells were already taken by Roxas and she wouldn’t want to intrude on that important portion of their friendship. What could she do?

 

She came across the solution when she was walking back from the art store on the main island. There, seen through the window of a quaint little knick-knack shop, was a small cactus. It was sitting on the windowsill in a pastel green terracotta pot, not directly in the sunlight but still clearly well taken care of.

Namine knew she had to buy it.

A few minutes later with instructions on how often to give it sunlight and water, Namine walked away feeling light and filled with joy. She knew Xion would love it. It was perfect for her! It didn’t require much attention so Xion wouldn’t feel burdened by it, but it was still beautiful and she hoped her girlfriend would think of her when she sees it.

Namine delivered it to Xion with a drawing of light blue flowers and a green cactus resting next to each other, a beach and red sunset in the background. The gift giving went better than Namine could have hoped for.

Xion hadn’t been this grateful and filled with love in a while. She had given Namine all the bouquets of flowers not expecting anything in return. Seeing her smile and begin drawing as soon as she thought her girlfriend wasn’t watching was all she could ask for. Every time she gifted the flowers and explained the meanings made her feel closer to her girlfriend.

The cactus was perfect, but the drawing was the cherry on top. Namine had put her heart into the drawing and it was obvious. The plants were incredibly detailed, the little imperfections and all. The beach and sunset were a nice touch. Those two things are important to her and made her heart swell that they were included, but they are not the main focus of the drawing.

The blue flowers and the cactus were. _They_ were the things that were on the mind of the artist while she drew. The beautiful pair, together.

Xion accepted the cactus with open arms, excited to learn how to take care of something other than herself or another person. She had only collected seashells before, after all. They didn’t require anything other than a quick rinse and a pillow to lay on. 

Once it was obvious to Namine that Xion knew what she was doing, she brought her another. 

This one was a little bigger than the first. The cactus was wider and a lot taller, with a small lilac flower resting on top of the friendly but spiky plant. The mixture of cactus and flower reminded Xion of the drawing resting next to her bed and smiled. She was quick to place it on her windowsill.

The two girls continued to gift each other plants for many months to come. Sometimes they switched it up a little: and metal rose for Xion or a glass cactus for Namine, but the idea remained the same.

They would continue to exchange their love for each other for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
